


I Want You As My Everything

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Courtship, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mates, Running Away, Talia Hale Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Derek had never felt the urge to catch an animal during a full moon run, but now he did, and so he finally made his first kill. After he caught the rabbit he hesitated for a few seconds, trying to remember what he was supposed to do with his kill now, before he shrugged and trotted off to find Peter.His uncle would know what to do. Peter always knew.





	I Want You As My Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiranightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/gifts).



> Derek brings all of the animals he kills during his full moon runs to his uncle who stripps them down immediately. It's nothing graphic, but it's there and they do eat raw meat at one point.
> 
> This all started because of a conversation on the Steter Discord about Derek providing for Peter and Peter accepting his courtship, while majorly pissing off Talia and I really just can't resist any Deter prompt ever.

The first time Derek caught something during the run on the full moon, he was seven. Laura was already teasing him mercilessly about it, because she had been five when she first caught a squirrel, but Derek was never bothered by it.

He never had a reason to catch something and so he was happy enough just chasing the animals through the woods.

But now he felt the urge to catch something, and so he finally did. After he caught the rabbit he hesitated for a few seconds, trying to remember what he was supposed to do with his kill now, before he shrugged and trotted off to find Peter.

His uncle would know what to do.

When Derek put the rabbit in front of Peter, he stared for a few seconds before a small, amused smile broke out on his face.

“What is this for, Derek?” Peter asked, one hand sliding into Derek’s hair.

“Thought you would know what to do with it,” Derek mumbled, leaning into Peter’s touch. “You always know.”

“True,” Peter said with a chuckle and bend down to take a better look at the rabbit. “That’s a great catch, pup, I’m proud of you.”

Derek preened under the praise and watched as Peter quickly stripped the rabbit down and then offered him a piece of it.

Derek was long since used to eating small pieces of their kills raw, but he refused it now.

“You first,” he told Peter, something telling him that Peter needed to eat from the rabbit first before Derek could take a piece and Peter’s eyes widened.

“Oh,” he softly said and ate the piece he had offered to Derek, before he cut off a new piece, holding it out for Derek again who took it without hesitation this time.

Peter was still looking softly at Derek when Talia came over, taking the scene in and Derek had expected her to be proud for making his first kill, but her face hardened, and she took Derek by the hand.

“Come now,” she said, tugging Derek after her as she walked away, not even sparing a glance for Peter.

Derek thought that he must have done something wrong, but when he looked back, Peter was still smiling down at the rabbit and Derek decided that it couldn’t have been so bad if he made Peter smile like that.

~*~*~

Derek didn’t always catch something during their runs, but whenever he did he brought it to Peter, letting him strip the animal down and insisting that Peter took the first bite. Peter had asked him once, why he was always doing this, but Derek didn’t have an explanation. He just knew he needed to show his kills to Peter and make sure he always ate first.

Peter had pulled him close at that explanation, pressing a kiss to his head, and hadn’t asked further, but he was always ready when Derek came to him.

Derek was fifteen when he finally learned about courting.

Peter was eyeing him warily, as if he was afraid Derek would suddenly stop offering him his kills now, would stop providing for Peter, but it only felt natural for Derek to take it a step further. They had been in the first stage too long already, after all.

So he continued to share his kills with Peter, but he also started to scent mark him more deliberately. Whenever they were in the same room, Derek walked over and dragged his hand down Peter’s arm, pressing close, and making sure Peter smelled like _them_.

When Peter came back from a week-long mission Talia sent him on, Derek walked right up to him and dragged his cheek all over Peter’s neck, who willingly bared it for him. Derek could feel his mother glaring at them, but he didn’t pay her any mind, more concentrated on making sure that everyone knew Peter was _his_.

Peter had asked him once, why he never stopped no matter how angry Talia seemed to get, and Derek just shrugged.

“As long as you let me, I won’t stop,” he easily gave back, and Peter only stared at him.

It was the most natural thing in the world for Derek to court his uncle, to make sure everyone knew he was off limits for them, and nothing but Peter himself could make Derek stop.

Peter started to reciprocate then, offering up small kills of his own, reaching out for Derek first, or just leaning completely into his touch, and Derek had never felt happier. He knew that Peter hadn’t rejected him, always accepting his offers, but now that he was reciprocating it was a whole new level for them.

Derek decided he liked it when he cuddled into Pete’s side during pack night.

~*~*~

Derek was seventeen when he killed his first deer. It was by far the biggest kill he had ever made, and he howled out into the night, joyous and proud, letting Peter know that he would be coming back shortly before he started to carry the carcass back to the house.

Peter was waiting for him already, clearly excited, and he laughed out loud when he saw Derek with the deer.

“You did well, sweetheart,” he told Derek as he dropped the deer to his feet, cupping his neck and pulling Derek close to scent him.

Derek leaned into the touch, contentedly rumbling in his chest, shivering when Peter dragged his nose up his cheek before he kissed the corner of Derek’s mouth.

“It’s a glorious kill,” he praised Derek again, clearly taking up on the fact that there was no lingering scent of stress on the deer, indicating that Derek had killed it before it even knew what was happening and Derek preened.

Bringing big game like this home to Peter showed that Derek wasn’t just able to provide for Peter, but that he was able to provide for them, for a family, and when Peter kneeled down to strip the deer, he was accepting everything Derek offered him.

Derek couldn’t help himself, he had to tip Peter’s head back, pressing a kiss to his lips, while Peter was still hands deep in the deer, but Peter seemed more than happy to let him.

When Derek pulled back is mother was standing next to them, looking down at the deer with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Look, mom, I killed a deer for Peter,” Derek happily told her, but he noticed the frown that suddenly showed up on Peter’s face.

“I see that,” Talia gave back, voice not giving Derek any clue as to why she wasn’t happy for him, for them. “Peter, find me later,” she said before she walked away with one lingering icy look to Peter, whose shoulders had gone rigid.

When Talia was gone Peter looked up at Derek, settling back on his heels.

“You know I would never leave you, right?” Peter asked him, and he sounded worried.

Worried enough that Derek had to lean in and kiss him again.

“I know that,” he whispered against Peter’s lips. “We belong together.”

Peter nodded at that, obviously glad that Derek knew that and went back to handling the deer.

The next morning Peter was gone.

Derek anxiously waited for someone to tell him where Peter had went, when he would come back, but no one was even talking about his absence. When Derek tried his room, seeing if maybe Peter had left him a note or something, he found Peter’s room locked.

“Mom, where is Peter?” he asked in her study, and he could still smell Peter there.

“He had to leave,” Talia shortly told him, and Derek frowned.

“When will he be back?”

“I don’t know,” Talia said, and Derek was surprised to hear her hurt stutter, just once.

She was lying to him.

But Derek just nodded, accepting the answer, and retreated back to his own room, mind whirring.

Something was wrong. Peter had just told him yesterday that he would never leave Derek, and he had always made sure to let him know when he had to go away on pack business. His room had never been locked before either.

Derek made a quick tip to the garage, and something cold and heavy settled in his gut when he saw that all the cars were still there. If Peter was away on official pack business, he would have taken one of them.

Derek thought back to the way Talia had looked at them yesterday, how she had ordered Peter to come to her later, and he didn’t want to believe that his mother would sent Peter away, but he wasn’t stupid enough to ignore all the signs.

He quickly packed a bag with the barest essentials, stashing it under his bed and waited for the night. Peter might be gone already, but Derek had at least to try and find him.

When he was in the preserve, he gave in to his instincts and senses, walking around until he finally, finally caught a whiff of Peter.

He followed the trail, walking further and further away from the house and he quickened his pace when he could suddenly smell blood in the air.

Peter was hurt.

Derek remembered a small cave in the direction he was walking, could still remember running around with Peter, who had showed him all kinds of things in the woods, and broke out into a sprint. The smell of blood got thicker the closer he got to the cave, but at least Peter seemed to still be there.

Derek could take care of him. It would be alright.

Peter was propped up against the wall, hands pressed to his side, covering a still sluggishly bleeding cut and Derek’s eyes flared when he saw the extend of the injuries.

Peter’s eyes snapped open when he heard Derek, instinctively falling into a defensive stance, only to stagger and fall back against the wall.

“Peter!” Derek yelled and rushed forward to catch him, preventing him from falling down completely and aggravating his wounds further.

“What happened? Hunters?” Derek frantically asked, needing to know if they had to move right now, if there was still danger close by, but Peter shook his head, hands covering his still bleeding side again.

“Peter,” Derek whispered, worry clear in his voice and Peter blinked up at him.

“Didn’t want to leave you,” Peter told him, and raised one bloodied hand to cup Derek’s cheek.

“I know, Peter, I know that. Tell me what happened,” he urgently said, but suddenly everything fell into place.

His mom had asked Peter to come find her and suddenly Peter was gone.

“Did she do that?” Derek whispered, hands suddenly shaking. “Why?”

Peter moved himself into a more comfortable position with a grunt, Derek still hovering at his side and he wished he could do more, but he hadn’t brought any first aid stuff.

“There were only ever two possibilities,” Peter told him. “This, or acceptance. And Talia is not a woman who would just accept me for her son.”

“You knew this would happen?” Derek asked with horror and Peter shrugged.

“Of course, I did.”

“Then why did you accept my courtship, why would you do that Peter?” Derek wanted to know, because surely keeping himself safe would be more important than indulging Derek in such an obvious manner.

“It was a courtship, Derek,” Peter said as if it was obvious and Derek briefly wondered if Peter would have accepted any courtship, but then Peter already went on. “You don’t reject a courtship from the person you love,” he said and threw Derek a small smile.

Derek grabbed Peter’s hand to press a kiss to the back of it, unwilling to lean in and maybe jostle Peter and hurt him further.

“Why did she do it now?” he wanted to know, and Peter sighed.

“The deer, Derek,” he said as if it was obvious. “It’s the next step, you know that. It shows you’re ready for a family of your own. Talia panicked and forced the decision.”

“She could have killed you,” Derek whispered.

“She tried,” Peter gave back. “But you would have noticed that, would have noticed the broken bond, so she couldn’t. What lies did she feed you, anyway?” Peter asked but Derek was quietly seething with rage.

How dare his mother do something like this. If she wasn’t happy with Peter as Derek’s mate, fine, that was one thing. But nearly killing him, and sending him permanently away, that was absolutely unacceptable, and Derek suddenly got up.

He would never stay with a pack that was led by such an alpha.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked, slightly panicked and grabbed for Derek’s wrist.

“I’m going to go back and pack us actual bags, try to get one of the cars. Tell me what you need.”

“Derek, you can’t run away. You will go omega!”

“So will you, if I leave you. But we won’t. Not if we have each other,” Derek replied, mentally making a list what they would all need. “And even so, we can find another pack, maybe even an alpha for you.”

Peter blinked up at him, apparently taken by surprise.

“You would want me as your alpha?” he asked.

“I want you as my everything,” Derek easily gave back and leaned down to kiss Peter’s forehead before he straightened up again. “Wait here for me,” he told Peter and was already in the motion of turning away when Peter tightened his grip on Derek’s wrist.

“Derek, think about this. It’s your family. She’s your mother,” he imploringly said and Derek loved him just a little more for it, even though Peter was wrong.

“You’re my Peter,” Derek whispered back and broke Peter’s hold on his wrist. “Tell me what you need,” he said again and waited patiently until Peter overcame his shock.

He briefly rattled off a list, telling Derek about all the secret stashes of money he had in his room and Derek took great care to memorize it all.

“Wait for me,” he told Peter again. “I’ll be back in three hours,” he said and then ran back home.

Derek was in the progress of lifting up one of the many floorboards Peter had told him about when his mother came into Peter’s room.

She eyed the broken doorknob with a raised eyebrow and then turned her gaze to Derek.

“What are you doing?” she asked him, deceptively calm.

“Getting the things Peter and I will need,” Derek gave back, not even looking up at her and instead fishing for the cash Peter had hidden in the floor.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Talia said, and Derek tilted his head in question at her.

“Great. Does that mean Peter can come back home now?” he wanted to know, even though he damn well knew the answer.

“Of course not.”

“Then you don’t get a fucking say in what we need,” he snapped at her and went on to throw some clothes into a suitcase.

“Derek, don’t be ridiculous,” Talia chided him. “You can’t run away with him.”

“Why not? You can’t force me to stay. Or are you going to attack me too?” he asked, but Talia didn’t even seem sorry about that.

“Derek, you’re overreacting,” Talia tried again. “It’s just a stupid crush, an infatuation. Nothing will come of it and soon you’ll grow out of it.”

Derek was so angry, he could feel his eyes flash.

“If it’s such a stupid crush, why send Peter away?” he pressed out, trying to keep the growl in. “And I’ve been courting him for ten years. When do you think I’ll grow out of that, huh?” he demanded to know but his mother only flashed her eyes at him.

“You’re going to stay here,” she told him. “That’s an order,” she snapped and she infused her words with the alpha power, but Derek didn’t even look over to her.

“You can’t order me to do anything,” Derek scoffed and zipped up the suitcase.

“I’m your alpha!” his mother snarled at him. “And you’re going to do as I say!”

“You’re not my alpha!” Derek yelled back, not even surprised when he didn’t feel the need to submit to his mother.

She had broken that bond the moment she had hurt Peter and Derek viciously hoped she would come to regret that for the rest of her life.

Talia stared in shock at him, flaring her eyes and snarling in a last attempt to make him submit, but Derek wasn’t even paying attention to her anymore.

Peter was waiting for him.

He got the two suitcases and a first aid kit from a bathroom and then blindly grabbed some cars keys. Derek was distantly aware that his mother was still screaming at him, but he didn’t pay attention to that. He needed to get back to Peter, and nothing else was important.

Derek threw the suitcases in the car that unlocked when he pressed the key and drove away without hesitation. There was nothing holding him here anymore, after all.

His whole life was waiting in the woods for him.

Derek drove the car as close to the cave as he could and then took the first aid kit with him to patch Peter up. When he returned to the cave, Peter looked actually surprised, like he had expected Derek to not come back, and it hurt Derek to see Peter so insecure.

“Are you hurt?” he immediately asked Derek, checking him over with his eyes, but Derek only had eyes for the wounds on Peter’s stomach and side.

They weren’t bleeding anymore, but they also weren’t healing like they should, and Derek felt rage towards his mother bubble up again.

“She didn’t touch me,” he finally whispered when Peter asked him again. “She tried to make me submit, but she couldn’t.”

“You broke your pack bonds already,” Peter whispered, slightly in awe, and Derek shrugged.

“You’re the only thing I need,” he gave back and gently wrapped a bandage around Peter’s middle. “Think you can make it to the car?” he asked, and Peter suddenly laughed.

“You stood up to the Hale alpha, and you stole a car?” he asked when he had calmed down a bit and Derek smiled at him.

“I took whatever I could get,” he said, and Peter reeled him in for a deep kiss.

They both were panting when they parted, but Peter kept him close, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you, Derek,” he said, and Derek flushed at the words.

“I love you, too, Peter,” he whispered back and then gently pulled Peter up.

They needed to get going, and even though the prospect of leaving his old life behind like this should be frightening for Derek, he couldn’t help but look forward to the new life he would start with Peter.


End file.
